the_wrongfandomcom-20200213-history
BURGEEERRRRRRR
"As the burger creeps towards the dead oak tree, burgers arrive for the midday spree! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" - Candy, when he is driving Blank throught the midnight tunnel. is a small Five Nights at Candy's short made by Distorter94. Script IN THE CAR, GOING TO BURGERLAND Blank: Guys, i cannot believe you are taking me to Burgerland, the burger themed amusement park. Cindy: Not even me. Candy: IT'S THE SIGN, CHESTER! (1x normal, and then 1x with screaming tone) Cindy: Is this the right sign we must drive past, Blank? Blank: YES! Chester: (stops and turns the car off) AT BURGERLAND Blank: (singing with mic in front of sign) Cindy: Welcome to John's Burgerland. Chester: The burger-themed amusement park. (2 sec stop of everything except the animation and Blank singing.) Cindy: (scared) Oh no! NEAR THE SIGN Cindy: (standing infront of sign with Chester) Blank: Burger! (1 sec delay) Land! (2x) Chester: What is happening? Does this song exist? Blank: Yes! (runs) Burger! (0.7 sec delay) La------------------------- (cut off by falling on the floor due to head hitting sign) AFTER BLANK FELL DOWN Cindy: Goodbye! (walks into car) Chester: Cindy, wait! (runs near car) Cindy: Wait for what? (tries to power on the car with key but fails) Chester: (grabs key) Sorry Cindy, but we didn't drive 3 days without stopping or eating to not make Blank's dream come true. Cindy: What are we gonna do? Build an entire amusement park, in the middle of that field? Chester: Cindy, it's a great idea! (they begin, building scene begins) NEXT MORNING Cindy: Blank, wake up! Blank: (wakes up) Cindy: Take a look! Cindy and Chester: Your lifelong dream... came true! Chester: Uh, Blank... Cindy: You need to take that blindfold off. Blank: YAY! This is the best dream come true ever! BLANK ENTERING Blank: Yay! I am so happy i am there! Cindy: How about we go into the roller coaster? Blank: That's a good idea! Chester and Candy: Yeah. Candy: Woah... i can't believe i didn't leave that place for 1 day... Blank: Burger... La---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------nd! (fading away, because he is running away with friends) ROLLERCOASTER Blank: Wow! Look, i can see the whole place from that angle. Candy: But i cannot. That rollercoaster is fast as f*ck. Blank: What the he- (both fall off rollercoaster and scream) Cindy: Oh no, brother! Candy and Blank: (groaning) Cindy: Why did you guys fall off that rollercoaster? Blank: (sad tone) It was very fastly spinning. Candy: Oh no. Chester: This is the best dream come true ever for Blank, but, this day started to turn stupider. And stupider. MIDNIGHT TUNNEL (spooky ambience and storm playing in background) Candy (HORROR VOICE): As the burger creeps towards the dead oak tree, burgers arrive for the midday spree! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Blank: Oh no... i may need a new set of things drawn into my body after this. Blank: (looks down, 1 second delayed) Oh... i am not having things drawn into my body. Scare away! Cindy: (jumpscares Blank like if she was a ghost and not a cat animatronic) Ha! Blank: (screams, cuts a small piece of the minecart, and slaps Cindy 100x with it, beginning slow, and then starting to get faster and faster every millisecond) Cindy: (takes off giant piece of paper, wires pour out of her head, one ear falls off, and one eye falls off) Candy: (loud whisper) Cindy! Cindy: Why did Blank do this to me? (sobs) THEATER (spookier ambience, circus music and very distant choking play in the background) Candy: (starts dancing over stage, spawns clones of himself) Blank: Which one is the real Candy? Hey, what's the deal? (Candy continues dancing and ignores Blank, along with the rest of his clone army) Cindy: (runs to door, but falls, very loud sobs play) Candy: (stops dancing, deletes clones of himself, stops the circus music, runs to door, loud whisper voice) Cindy! Cindy: (even more louder sobs) Candy: Oh no! Better call a ambula- (power runs out, interrupting him) Candy: (one second delay) Why? I cannot do it without the power! (grabs cellphone, tries to call ambulance) Candy (answered call): Hello ambulance? Cindy is in serious injury! Please come to a amusement park we have built, in Bullies Bunnies 435, CandyAulo. Doctor: OK. AT OUTSIDE Blank: Wow, what a good day! Cindy: I need to go see the park manager about this! Chester: Cindy, wait! (Cindy stops) Cindy, there is no manager, because there is no park. Burgerland... isn't real. Blank: (sobs) Chester: Blank, calm down and come on! Let's go buy some burgers! Blank: YES! THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! Everybody rushes to the car. NEAR CAR Chester: What is that, Blank? Blank: We must get out of here really fast! IN THE CAR Blank: Last one in is a rotten brick! Chester: No, just kidding. Everybody turns the car backwards, they go. The credits roll, and then, it's over. Trivia #Cindy might be choking in the Theater cutscene. #It's false. #The injuries in the midnight tunnel cutscene are serious. Category:Why Category:Ok